17againfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie O'Donnell
Margaret Sarah O'Donnell, known as "Maggie", is the 18-year-old daughter of Mike and Scarlet O'Donnell and older sister of Alex O'Donnell. Early Life In 1989, 17 year-old Mike O'Donnell learns from his girlfriend Scarlet Porter that she is pregnant during the start of his high school championship basketball game. Moments after the game begins, he leaves the game and goes after Scarlet, abandoning his hopes of playing college and professional basketball. In 1990, it is revealed that Maggie is born. Full Name: Margaret Sarah O'Donnell Hobbies Romance Maggie is a moody teenage girl and dates Stan from the Basketball team and later catches feelings for Mike O'Donnell (as 17-year-old Mark Gold). 'Stan' (see relationship: Stan & Maggie) They previously dated. The two occasionally engaged in open acts of affection which involved making out on a car, making out a the couch until the fire alarm went off, making out on their desks minutes before class started. Her father Mike O'Donnell (both in his 37 years old and his magically transformed 17-year-old self) never approved of him due to his being a bully to her brother and tried to keep them apart. She didn't care about him being a bully to her brother and didn't mind him being a high school basketball player, but when she told him she didn't want to have sex with him, he dumped her Then she falls in love with Mike. 'Mike O'Donnell' (see relationship: Mike & Maggie) Mike comforts Maggie when her boyfriend Stan, the captain of the basketball team, dumps her because she wouldn't have sex with him, and she grows fond of him. However, he harbors feelings for her mother Scarlet, who was attracted to his remarkable resemblance to her husband in high school. Mike has difficulty resisting his desire for her despite the relationship's apparent inappropriateness Maggie, however, started to harbor a growing infatuation on Mike and tries to win his heart, starting with having him sleep in her lap unconscious after he was knocked out from a punch by Stan trying to defend Maggie, and then tries to seduce him with sweet talk and "a game" in the bedroom where she pretends she's a hungry lioness and he's a baby gazelle, much to his dismay. Mike, knowing that the situation between them is ''wrong, inappropriate and dysfunctional, he tries to fend off Maggie's amorous advances (while Mike's is fully aware of their relation, Maggie is completely unaware to the knowledge that he is ''her father). He manages to stop Maggie from seducing him by telling her that he loves another. Thought surprised by this claim, she compromises with his choice and flirtatiously warns him, telling him that his girlfriend had better keep her eye on him as Maggie will be going after him. Then she playfully growls at him before leaving to the party. She quietly continued to chase Mike until she caught him kissing her mother Scarlet (37 years old), much to the shock of herself and her friends watching. Maggie approaches him in utter disgust of his being in love with her mother over her, calls him a pervert and ended up slapping him goodbye on the face. She then reveals to her mother that she always thought Mike (17 years-old) was hanging out with Alex and trying to keep Stan away from her so that he could have her and not her mother. However, that wasn't the case. Maggie then gives up on trying to win over Mike and decides to settle on her other plan which she announced proudly that she couldn't wait to go to college and date college campus boys. Trivia *She's one of several characters to peruse their love interest. *She's the first character to go through a break-up. *She's the first character to have a sibling. *She has an innocent crush on him, much to Mike's dismay. Image Gallery 17 again 16787.jpg 05 17again.jpg Maggie-17-again-22850385-852-480.jpg -Stan-and-Maggie-17-again-22850053-2560-1707.jpg -Stan-and-Maggie-kiss-17-again-22850142-852-480.jpg 69337 bn.jpg Tumblr mar9bdB5vI1rbhd6wo1 500.gif 2009 17 again 035.jpg -Mark-and-Maggie-17-again-22850280-852-480.jpg 17 again29.jpg 17-again-6.jpg 5646950982769803250.jpg Category:O'Donnell Family Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Females